(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel polymeric compositions and the application of such compositions to materials, particularly fibrous materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 330,404, in the name of G. B. Guise and M. B. Jackson, and filed on Feb. 7, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,197, discloses a number of prior art systems for preventing wool shrinkage, and describes and claims certain addition products having improved shrink-proofing properties.